villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Skylark
Aderyn Stone or 'Skylark '''is a character in ''Villainy and Virtue created and portrayed by CynicalJoker. Part of a former crime-fighting super group in Austrailia, Aderyn has traveled to Heartania to avenge a fallen friend, and bring justice to a famed contract hero-killer. Biography Before Heartania: Aderyn was born in the north-west of England, to a mother who had pursued a child by means of fertility treatment. Her mother was married to a partner who lived in the country of Austrailia, so the two moved when she was very young. Aderyn doesn't remember much of her short years in the UK, but her childhood down-under was filled with joyous memories, and boundless opportunities. There, she met a girl by the name of Cassandra Skade, who quickly ended up becoming Aderyn's best friend after numerous misadventures. As Aderyn entered her teen years, she slowly began to feel more and more back pains from sleeping. As weeks went by, the reason was clear. A wave of panic washed over Aderyn as she stared at the small (but growing) pair of wings that rested upon her back. She decided to keep it a secret for the time being, until she could figure out what to do. As a month passed, it was clear she could not hide the wings any longer, so she went to the only person she could trust. It turned out that during the same period of time, Cassandra had begun to experience her own superhuman power of water manipulation. Although her unique ability was much easier to hide, Cassie could sympathize with her friend. Aderyn couldn't stay at her own home, she was scared of the consequences of the wings. Instead, she hid in Cassie's nearby tree-house, relying on her for food and relaying what she had learnt that day in school. For a time, this system worked well. One day, Aderyn was bored of waiting for Cassie, so she decided to at least try out the wings she had previously been so careful with. She flew out into the sky, enjoying the view below. She had expected to feel the wind crash against her face, but as she flew, she realised the air seemed to... move around her. Eventually she ran out of energy, and began to come crashing down. She noticed she was about to fall into a large rubbish tip, with the lid shut. Aderyn winced, holding out her hand in a desperate effort, and then the lid opened. The fifteen year old had somehow managed to manipulate the air to swing open the lid so she could land in a pile of rubbish to soften her fall. It was then that Aderyn discovered her second ability, and a new sense of purpose. Aderyn realised that her power wasn't a danger, but a gift. She began to feel guilty for leaving behind her parents, and a sense of worry of how they were handling her disappearance. She decided to fly home, to return with a million different apologies in mind. But when she did, she saw Cassie talking to her mother. It turned out Cassie had told Aderyn's parents of her plan from day one, and wanted to keep it a secret for her own good. Aderyn was overjoyed to return to her home, and her parents glad to see she had come to accept her gift. The following years were good. Aderyn received a proper home-schooling, and all the love she could want. Cassie would even pop round, and the two would practice their abilities together until the sunset (as Cassie's parents did not yet know of her power). When Aderyn was eighteen, Cassie had joined up with a boy, Simon who both his own unique power. However, instead of taking them for granted, Simon wanted to help people like the famous superheroes in Heartania. Together with Cassie and Aderyn, Simon led a new group of heroes in the local neighborliness. They started out small, and another boy, Johnny joined the group. However, catching robbers and helping vulnerable folk soon warped to ambition... and ambition warped to failure. Simon wanted the group to do more, to be more. His efforts led to an anonymous contractor hiring a renown hero-killer, who tracked down the group and slain Cassie, meeting his contract. Aderyn was distraught. She had lost her friend, her partner. She had lost someone she loved. She, along with Simon, disbanded the group to go their separate ways. As Johnny moved to Heartania, Aderyn remained in Australia to investigate Cassie's murderer. Armed with a name, The Harvester, Aderyn flew to Heartania to avenge her friend, and possibly reunite with another. Appearance Aderyn Stone: Aderyn stands at 5'11, with an incredibly healthy figure, and clear pale skin. She has long hair of a darker shade of blonde, and her pale blue eyes are wide; filled with life. Her wings are large and majestic; each feather being as large as the other within a glorious (and slightly imposing) collection. When in the seclusion of her own home, or in the company of trusted friends, Aderyn wears a special red hoodie with two holes cut out for her wings to sit comfortably, with a pair of blue slim jeans. Skylark: When adopting the persona of Skylark, Aderyn dons a tight sapphire-colour jumpsuit, for maneuverability. The jumpsuit also has expertly cut holes for the wings to sprout out to move freely and efficiently. The suit is separated by a multi-pocketed belt, a pair of combat boots, and leather gloves of a similar tie-up feature, all the same shade of yellow as each other. As well as this, a chest guard of yellow leather is worn from the bottom of Aderyn's neck down to around the middle of the rib cage. On this, a bird with outstretched wings is depicted at the centre, in a colour similar to Aderyn's wings and with an outline of the same blue as the suit itself. Skylark also wears a yellow domino mask to conceal her identity of Aderyn Stone. Personality: Aderyn is a woman filled with potential. On the surface, she is a witty individual with a capacity to be forward when the situation demands it. This leaves a bad taste in the mouth of many who come to meet her, although is often admired by her friends. Aderyn is also an incredible thinker, in terms of how she is able to run multiple projects at once whilst still being able to give each one everything she's got. Her real strength, however, is her cunning. Most who meet Aderyn wouldn't think twice before writing her off as a joker with a fiery passion, but she knows how people work, how'd they think. This gives her a clear advantage in most cases, although it can often be her undoing. Quotes Trivia * Aderyn is a name used by CynicalJoker in a previous YogForum roleplay 'Power of Elements'. The surename 'Stone' was adopted by NathanielCoran in the same RP. * To add more weight to this other roleplay, Cassandra's last name of 'Skade' was used by Arla for her character, 'Swan'. * A secondary reason as to why CynicalJoker made Aderyn Stone was because he missed the ability to fly from Starlass. * Skylark's costume was heavily impacted by the Hero Machine website and it's collection of clothes. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Other Hero Category:CynicalJoker